


Between-Chapter Oneshots

by brieflyshypuppy



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brieflyshypuppy/pseuds/brieflyshypuppy
Summary: okay so basically this is some mini stories between chapters of We’ve Got Training to Do. Just some essential plot points that didn’t fit in the chapters, or some random fun to counter the angst. I’ll try to have these up between every chapter, but no guarantees.





	Between-Chapter Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This is between the chapters “Rise of the Snakes” and “Home”

Jade had never had a cat (she was insanely allergic, and not to mention terrified of them) but if she did this is what she imagined it would be like.

She tried to approach while Shine was asleep, but accidentally stubbed her toe and cursed loudly. Shine’s head lifted up, and, seeing the bucket of soapy water in her hand immediately tensed up.

“Come on, Shine!” Jade sighed. “We have to get you clean! You can't just fly face first into a mud puddle without getting a bath!”

_Watch me_ , the dragon seemed to say. He bounded out of his stall and jumped off the side of the mountain. Jade grabbed a wet rag from the bucket, got a running start, and jumped after him.

The mud had hardened, sticking his wing to the side of his torso. Jade landed on her dragon’s back and started scrubbing at the mud. She got one wing unstuck and swung to the other side to work there.

At the last minute before they would have splattered, Shine’s wings unfolded and they shot up into the sky. Jade slumped forward on her dragon’s neck, exhausted. “See, this is why you need a bath,” she said, patting Shine’s flank. Shine whined in protest, but flew back into his stall.

Jade slid off the dragon’s back and picked up the bucket again. She started scrubbing at the mud on her dragon’s face, where the mud was worst. Shine looked at her with whiny puppy eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that,” she told him.

“Like what?”

Jade blinked. Was the dragon talking to her? Then the voice registered, and she looked up. “Oh! Hey, Kai.”

“Hey, Jade,” he said. “I heard upset dragon noises.”

“That would be because this idiot—” She booped Shine’s nose — “decided to faceplant in a mud puddle, and now he needs a bath.”

Kai snickered. “I still can’t believe that you, with your Pearl-type fighting style and that weird floating thing you do sometimes—”

“It’s not weird, it’s just part of my powers—”

“—you managed to get the clumsiest dragon.” Kai smirked at her. “Maybe he’s supposed to balance us out— not that he does much _balancing_.”

“You shut your mouth,” Jade said.

“You know it’s true!”

“That doesn’t mean you should — ah!”

Shine’s tail had whipped against Jade’s feet, tripping her. Kai grabbed her as she fell, catching her in a French dip. 

He smirked at her. “I always knew you would eventually fall for me.”

“That’s literally the worst line I’ve ever heard,” Jade said.

“In that case —” He let go.

“Hey!” Jade tried to look mad, but couldn’t stop laughing. “You jerk!”

She stood up, trying to ignore how warm her face was, and went back to her dragon. “We need to have a serious talk about your attitude,” she told Shine quietly.

“Aw, leave him alone,” Kai said, scratching under Shine’s chin. “He’s a good dragon.”

Jade flicked water at Kai. “You’re the one who was just saying how clumsy he is.”

“He’s still a good dragon.”

“I’m not disagreeing with you.” Jade wiped away the last of the mud from Shine’s face. “There. Was that so bad?”

Shine looked at her as if to say, _Yes_.

Jade sighed and patted his head. “Okay, you probably need some space now. Come on, Kai.”

She and Kai started up the steps back to the monastery. “So, Jade,” said Kai, “if you don’t mind my asking, what were you and Sensei arguing about?”

Jade grimaced. “Well, it started off as ‘What do you mean, I’m not at the level to be the Green Ninja? How much more powerful do I have to get?’ And it turns out that even with all my years of training, even I have barely scratched the surface of being the best Bronze Ninja I can be.”

“That’s dumb,” Kai declared. “You’re already the best out of all of us, even if I broke your speed record.”

“By _one tenth of a second_! Anyway, that branch of the argument turned into ‘Why didn’t you tell me about the prophecy?’ which he still hasn’t given me a real answer for, and that pretty quickly turned into ‘You never tell me anything I need to know until after the fact,’ and you guys were probably already listening at the door at that point, so yeah.”

“We weren’t!” Kai protested.

Jade raised an eyebrow at him.

“Okay, fine, we were. But Zane said you guys were speaking Mongolian. None of us could understand what you were saying.”

Jade wasn’t surprised to know that she had been speaking a different language. She knew so many that it was easy to slip into a language if she was talking to a native speaker. She’d once had a full conversation in perfect French with Jay, and neither of them had even realized it until after the fact. Now they spoke French to gossip about the others.

“How did Sensei react to you telling him that?” asked Kai, snapping her back to the conversation.

Jade sighed. “He was still being a cryptic buttwad, but he promised to tell me things he thinks I’m ‘ready for.’” She traced air quotes around the last phrase. “He said he’s going to tell me about my father today.”

Kai’s attention snapped to her. “Wait, really? That’s awesome!”

“I’ll decide if it’s awesome after I learn more about him,” Jade said. Not that she would admit it to anyone, but she was terrified to learn about her father. What if he had been as bad as her mom…?

When they got back to the courtyard, Wu called Jade into his study. “I did make a promise,” he said in Mongolian, “one that I intend to keep.

“I know you’ll be pleased to hear that your father was a good man. We were once very close. He was almost like a brother to me. His name was Sen.”

“What happened to him?” Jade asked in the same language.

Wu hesitated slightly. “When Garmadon tried to steal the Golden Weapons, a battle between brothers broke out,” he said, “a definition which included Sen. I am very sorry, Jade, but Lord Garmadon killed your father.”

Jade was silent for a moment, tears springing in her eyes. “And now Garmadon has escaped the Underworld,” she growled. “He needs to pay.”

“Didn’t we talk about rushing into a revenge mission?”

“He killed my parents!” Jade said. “All three of them!” Her voice broke. “Sensei, I never even got to know my father. Lord Garmadon took that away from me. I can’t let him do that to anyone else.”

“I am confident you will stop him,” said Wu. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but instead just patted her shoulder. Jade knew when she was dismissed. She bowed to her master, and left the study. 


End file.
